La nueva Carly
by Anizz FAN -Ani de Knight
Summary: La vida de Carly ha cambiado drásticamente, Freddie y Sam ya no son sus amigos y es la más popular en la escuela ¿Debido a qué?, poco a poco Carly sentirá que le falta algo a su vida "perfecta". Primer ficc de iCarly en español si!
1. La nueva chica

Carly se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista de modas, ya no era extraño encontrarla así, Freddie y Sam ya no eran sus amigos para ella, ahora su mundo giraba en las mismas preguntas día con día: ¿Qué maquillaje usaré hoy? ¿A qué tienda iré de compras? ¿A qué amiga invitaré al spa?, y también se miraba al espejo y repetía: Mi cabello es tan hermoso, mis ojos tan brillantes, necesito manicura, etc. iCarly ya no existía y aún así ella era quizás la más popular en su escuela.

Seguro todo esto no hubiera pasado si el día miércoles en su programa, cuando aún estaba al aire, Jake actualmente el chico más popular de su escuela y capitán del equipo de fútbol llegó de sorpresa y le pidió ante todos a Carly que aceptara ser su novia, sin embargo esto no fue lo más drástico de su vida.

Al día siguiente cuando entraba a la escuela se encontró con Jake

-¡Hola Jake!-dijo Carly mientras se acercaba a su novio para después abrazarlo y darle un beso

-Carly, te he dicho que enfrente de mis amigos no seas tan melosa-decía Jake con un tono de enojado pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado-¿ Además no tienes clases?-Dijo el rubio

Carly se saco un poco de onda al oír la respuesta de Jake a su claro símbolo de afecto y lo que se le hacía raro era que desde ya una semana su novio había estado reaccionando así

-Jake ¿qué te sucede? Me has tratado muy mal esta semana-dijo algo molesta Carly

-¿Y eso qué?-contestó Jake y justo en ese momento sonó la campana- Debo ir a clases-finalizó el rubio y se dirigió a su salón al igual que Carly.

Al llegar se sentó hasta el fondo de allí, sacó sus libros y muy molesta los aporreó en su paleta

-Carly ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Carolina la segunda chica más popular de la escuela después de Carly obvio, ella era ahora la mejor amiga de Carly, motivo: popularidad, se sentía la reina de el mundo sólo porque sus padres le habían dado su propia tarjeta de crédito, claro que eso no se compara a ser la novia de Jake por lo que en el fondo, Carolina sentía una gran rabia hacia Carly pero lo disimulaba y controlaba muy bien, sabía que no le convenía avergonzarla ya que, con su novio, la única que quedaría en ridículo sería ella _(Bueno continuemos con la historia XD)_

-Es Jake- dijo Carly aún molesta

Carolina dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero al ver que su "mejor amiga" la volteaba a ver la disimuló con una cara que podría engañar a cualquiera haciéndole creer que de verdad le importaba……sin duda Carolina traía un plan bajo la manga, y para mala fortuna en él Carly salía perdiendo

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_


	2. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?-dijo Carolina

-No lo sé últimamente se ha puesto muy grosero conmigo-dijo Carly mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

En sus pensamientos Carolina decía: "Awww, pobre Carly casi hasta da lástima, es mi oportunidad perfecta"

-Descuida Carly ya todo se le pasará muy pronto-concluyó

-Eso espero-dijo Carly

En ese momento su maestro entró y comenzó con la clase de español, Carly no tenía ánimos y se la pasó toda la clase pensando en Jake, al final del día Carly lo encontró sólo en el pasillo y decidió saludarlo, lo que no sabía era que Sam y Freddie estaban algo cerca de allí observando la escena.

-Hola corazón- Carly lo tomó y comenzó a besar hasta que Jake se separó de ella

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-le dijo con un tono furioso Jake

-Lo mismo me pregunto, ya no salimos, te enojas y te molesta verme-gritó Carly

-Solo necesito un tiempo a solas ¿sí?- después de esto Jake recogió su mochila y salió casi corriendo

Carly no puedo contenerse, se sentó en el suelo y con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas, mientras que con la cabeza abajo lloraba, de repente sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, recordaba esa sensación, la persona que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, levantó su cabeza y ahí estaba, la persona que se había imaginado y una de las dos que extrañaba tanto, si, era Sam.

Se encontraba ahí, sentada junto a ella, como si compartiera su mismo dolor, pero ¿por qué? Después de todo lo malo que les había hecho, no solo a ella si no a Freddie también, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Carly mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza

-Me preocupe, vi lo que paso-decía Sam

-¿Me estabas espiando?- decía Carly mientras se paraba

-No, sólo que te extrañamos- dijo una voz claramente reconocible

-Freddie, Sam- decía sorprendida Carly- ¿por qué están aquí?-

-Ya te dijimos, te extrañamos- decía Freddie con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Pero después de todo lo que les he hecho?-dijo Carly incrédula

-Si bueno tienes suerte de que te perdonemos aún después de las mochilas mojadas y los casilleros revueltos- dijo Sam- pero es porque los 6 años de amistad que tuvimos, no se borran tan fácilmente-

Los 3 rieron como los amigos que habían sido hasta que…

-Carly, ¿Qué haces con ellos?-dijo una voz conocida

_**CONTIUARÁ….**_

**Primero que nada quisiera decir que de no ser por el nuevo rew que me dejaron por sabakunoerisa, ya habría borrado la historia porque pensé que nadie la leía, dejen sus rew y díganme sus ideas, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de el capitulo pero además de la razón anterior, quisiera decir que no he podido escribir mucho porque no había estado en mi casa y porque también escribo en otras historias, espero entiendan mis motivos y bueno hasta el próximo capi que espero que se ponga pronto bye!!**


End file.
